wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Dragon in the Moon
This is a fan-fiction by Moonshadow. I have gotten permission from Olympia to use the MoonWing tribe. NO COPIES OR NO COOKIE!!! Characters Queen Luna Titan Blue Pandoria (all MoonWings) Chapter 1: Titan Jewels. The ocean. All his. Titan let out a triumphant roar, spread his ginormous wings, and took off, riling up the ocean. The moon was shining bright; that was a sign of full power. He blew tops of volcanos, and Pyrrhia was all his. ''Titan? Titan! '' He woke up, and sighed. "What Mom." He responded drowsily. His mother, Phoebe, stared at him in disgust. "You haven't grown an inch since you hatched. As a son of a MoonWing guard, I thought you'd be tougher. Shame on you. I should hang a sign saying 'claw me' on you already!" She flicked her tongue out ferociously. Titan shrugged, squirming out of his mom's long talons. He snorted, looked her in the eye, and whispered, "My size isn't everything, you know." "IT ISN'T!?" His mother bellowed. "If only Triton could see you." She hissed disgratefully. Rubbing his eyes, he flicked back a tear. "You wimp." his mother mumbled under her voice. ''It's not my fault I'd rather be a musician. Music is more interesting than war. Heck, the others think I'm a useless toy. I'm am NOT a little piece of pebble covered in rock. ''He pondered his mind, thinking about why he was so small. Then, it struck him. Chapter 2: Blue Blue woke up with a jolt. It was her hatching day, and her cave was littered in priceless gifts only the dragon queens could buy. "Happy hatching day Blue!" Her father, Full, said joyfully. His award winning smile could light up a cave when all torches are out. She grinned back, then stared greedily at the mountain of presents. "First honey, you eat breakfast," Her father explained. "Then after the Crescent shrimp, your favorite, you can rip your talons all over your enjoyment!" He nuzzled her cheek affectionately. "And.... you get the gift mom was going to give you before she...." His voice trailed off, a tear streaming down his bright grey scales. "Oh my dear father, don't cry!" She said, wiping away the trickle of water from his rough scales. "We'll have a wonderful time! Let's go have a bite of crescent shrimp!" She said, desperately trying to calm him down. Full sniffed, looked towards the picture of his deceased wife, and walked out of the room, talons scraping away on the obsidian. He still cracked a smile. Blue then grinned as hard as she possibly could bare, and raced after him. After she chomped on little moon-pale crescent shrimp, she rushed to her cave, and tore away boxes, uncovering the precious stones underneath. She looked over to her father, and threw him a few gems. "Keep them," she said kindly. "They'll let you buy food." her father stifled a little yay and dashed off to the room he slept in. She unwrapped her last gift carefully. Gently lifting the stone out, she looked at the bright blue star shaped sapphire. Then, it hit her. Chapter 3: Pandoria She sat as rain pattered on her scarred snout. Pandoria had opened the box, and this was what was in it. Death, scarring, fear; all set free. Her face drooped as a flash of sadness swept over. Her bright harvest-moon scales overlapped over chunks of useless moon dust, making her look 'mousey'. She looked at all the rich dragons passing, and thought. ''That could've been me. I could be walking with them. I would appriciate if some one would end my life right now. '' Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)